<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his voice lingers by txt4eva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418536">his voice lingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/txt4eva/pseuds/txt4eva'>txt4eva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, M/M, Sad, Yeonbin Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/txt4eva/pseuds/txt4eva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Choi Soobin, even in countless times you look at it, everything feels empty without you." </p><p>His voice lingers from his thoughts, a quote from his soulmate, from an agonising past that happened a year ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>his voice lingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin was listening to a song. </p><p>Everything seems strange, Soobin thought. He was at the train and he felt sleepy. He wasn't like this. </p><p>He wasn't like this when his soulmate was here.</p><p>A year ago. </p><p>"Babe can we skip class later?" a pouty Yeonjun asked his boyfriend, who was busy writing his thesis. </p><p>"Not today babe, I have to pass this later." he replied then went back to writing. </p><p>"Maybe if I can replace my self and call my twin instead to cover up my day, we can go out?" Yeonjun suggests the idea while tugging Soobin's clothes.</p><p>"I said no, I'm busy." </p><p>Yeonjun walks out of the library at those words. </p><p>'Maybe he's moody today.' he thought as he finished his work and followed Yeonjun. </p><p>He didn't see him, even on class. </p><p>That's weird, since he would always cling to Soobin everytime he has a chance. Their classmates know what is going on between the two. </p><p>It was late afternoon, and the classes are over. </p><p>He was waiting at the front of the campus when he was enveloped by a hug on his back.</p><p>He smelled Yeonjun, and flowers, too. </p><p>"Happy anniversary!" Yeonjun shouted as he peppered wet kisses on the face of his boyfriend, which was now pink all over his face. </p><p>"I- where did you get these?" Soobin clulessly asked. </p><p>"Well, I skipped class so I can buy those." Yeonjun said and intertwined their hands together. </p><p>It was the perfect day for him. A perfect man. </p><p>They walked side by side as they walked out of the gates. </p><p>"CHOI SOOBIN!"  a loud voice made both of them to look at the direction of the voice. </p><p>It was Soobin's mom. And she was furious as she walked towards them. </p><p>"Go, Yeonjun. We'll meet at the usual place, alright?" Soobin then kissed him on the lips and pushed him away. Yeonjun ran. </p><p>"Mo-</p><p>A slap. </p><p>"Let me ex-</p><p>A second slap. </p><p>"Did I told you not to hang out with him?! He is distracting you from everything?!" his mom shouted at him. </p><p>He was about to say something when he was welcomed with a third slap. </p><p>"I don't want to see you with that guy anymore. You will go abroad and study." his mom angrily said. </p><p>"Mom, you embarrasing me in front of everyone." Soobin whispered. </p><p>"No, honey, dating that guy was an embarrassment. To you. To me. Now shut up and let's go home." </p><p>Soobin was pushed into the car. He tried not to cry, as his tears left his eyes one by one. He was sobbing. </p><p>'I hope he didn't see that.' </p><p>Things got worse at home. He got scolded by the entire family. Except for his grandmother, who approved about him dating Choi Yeonjun. </p><p>However, he couldn't go out tonight, as they locked the doors. </p><p>It was now 11 pm. The said meeting was at 10:30. </p><p>He heard a knock on his door, some grunting and it opened. It was his grandmother. </p><p>He didn't said anything, but he hugged his grandmother and she hugged back too. </p><p>"Hey, baby. I know it's hard. But I felt that tonight is an important day for the both of you. So take my car, and go to him." </p><p>"Grandm-</p><p>" Just go. Now." his grandma said and went out the room. </p><p>He followed, holding his phone and the car keys and hugged his grandma before fleeing out the house.</p><p>It's a 15 minute drive. He can make it on 10.</p><p>The rooftop. He saw that the lights are blinking, so he hoped that Yeonjun was still there. </p><p>Soobin ran the stairs. As fast as he could. So he can fullfill his promise to Yeonjun. </p><p>"Yeonjun, Yeonjun where are you I'm here!" </p><p>Silence. </p><p>"Yeonjun I'm- oh my god get down there!" </p><p>"No! Stay back!" </p><p>Yeonjun was at the veranda, ready to jump out. His eyes were full of tears, and he was still sobbing at that time.</p><p>Soobin was meters away from him. But he couldn't move an inch. It was dangerous. Yeonjun could fall anytime. </p><p>"No don't do this we have to talk!" </p><p>"I'm a failure, Soobin, I know" </p><p>"No you're not! You-you love me" </p><p>"We can't live like this, I don't want to burden you anymore!" </p><p>"What do yo-</p><p>"I heard it." Yeonjun said, still crying. </p><p>"I heard it. Everything your mom said. I don't want to be the guy that hinders you from your dream." he added, which made Soobin shed another tear. </p><p>"Listen to me we can work this thing out." </p><p>"This is the only way. If I'm alive, they will still haunt me."</p><p>"Who?" Soobin asked. </p><p>"She's blackmailing my entire family, Bin." Yeonjun replied, as he stepped away from Soobin. </p><p>"Im sorry I didn't knew" </p><p>"You don't have to."</p><p>Yeonjun has been thinking about this. Yes they're poor. And yes Soobin was dating him. He realised that he was the problem. His family was suffering from everything because he existed. Soobin was suffering because he existed.</p><p> </p><p>"Choi Soobin." </p><p>"Y-yes?" </p><p>"Even in countless times you look at it…" </p><p>   everything feels empty without you." </p><p>'One step more, and Soobin will be free.' Yeonjun tells himself as he jumped on the building. </p><p>A second was important.</p><p>Soobin couldn't hold his hand as he was a second way late from holding him. </p><p>It was too late. </p><p>He couldn't hold his hand. </p><p>Yeonjun… </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the train stopping woke Soobin up. </p><p>He looked at the stop and was relieved when he saw that there's two  more stops before he reaches the school. </p><p>Why would he dream about that incident again? </p><p>He held his face as he found a tear. </p><p>He suddenly remembered all the things they did together, those sad memories that came back to him again. It's hurting his heart again. </p><p>'I miss you, Yeonjun.' he thinks while looking at his surroundings. </p><p>When he looked at his front, he saw a shillouette of a man that was familiar. </p><p>"Y-yeonjun?" he asked the man. </p><p>The blue-haired man turned to him. </p><p>He looked somewhat like him. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone i knew." Soobin apologises to the man. </p><p>He was also a student, although he was wearing a different uniform. </p><p>The train went on, as he can't stop glancing over this man. </p><p>He missed Yeonjun. So much. It's been a year. A goddam year since his death. </p><p>The train stopped.</p><p>'Choi Soobin, even in countless times you look at it, everything feels empty without you.'</p><p>He heard the voice again as he woke up and the people were starting to get in and out of the train. </p><p>The man passed through Soobin, and missed the opportunity to read the nametag that has a surname of Choi, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i made a promise to write a oneshot yeonbin au because im sad and we also need some yeonbin agenda.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>